1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a solid-state imaging device, which is one type of a semiconductor device, including an optical waveguide to increase the quantity of light incident on a photoelectric conversion portion is suggested.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-103458 discloses a solid-state imaging device including a waveguide having a cladding layer with a low refractive index and a core layer with a high refractive index embedded in a groove portion surrounded by the cladding layer. The document suggests a method of forming a core layer by film deposition on the entire surface of a cladding layer having an opening corresponding to a photoelectric conversion portion, as a manufacturing method of such a solid-state imaging device. The document describes that, after the core layer is formed, a passivation layer, a planarizing film, an on-chip color filter, and an on-chip micro lens are formed.